


Spicy Dreams

by tielan



Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: Episode S301 Kali III, Episode Tag, F/M, Porn Battle XI
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-26
Updated: 2011-02-26
Packaged: 2017-10-15 23:27:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/165984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tielan/pseuds/tielan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kate doesn't have these dreams often. And she's usually sleeping alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spicy Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Porn Battle XI to the prompt 'Kate/Will, post-Kali'.

Kate doesn't have these dreams often, but when she does, they're always a blast.

Usually, she wakes up with a pillow's edge between her thighs.

Usually, she's sleeping alone.

This time, she wakes up with a start and a gasp and there's someone else in the bed with her. _Under_ her, his thigh wedged between hers, his chest rising and falling beneath her cheek in startled pants.

"Kate?"

"Will?"

The flush hits her all over, hot humiliation roaring across her skin, even in the air-conditioning of the Mumbai sanctuary.

"I'd ask what you're doing, but I think I can work it out myself."

There's laughter in his voice, she can feel it vibrating in his chest under her jaw. No surprise there. She's riding his thigh - actually _riding_ it, her hands braced either side of his chest, her clit swollen and aching from the combination of pressure and friction.

"Oh, shit, I'm sorry--"

Kate makes to get off him, thoroughly embarrassed. Then his hands curve around her hips, sliding up her back and she freezes.

"It's okay," he says, and there's a rough note in his voice that sends a tingle down her belly and tightens her loins. "I liked it."

A spurt of laughter escapes her. "What? You like it when you climb into someone's bed for comfort and wake up with them dry-humping you?"

She can hear his grin. "Sometimes. Depends on the someone." He bends his head down a little and she can feel the warmth of his jaw by her ear, even if there's little to see in the warm shadows of the darkness. "And you didn't finish."

"Felt that, did you?"

"Or didn't feel it." His hand skims down to her tailbone and presses her lightly against him. "I'd like to, though."

"Will..." She wants to laugh, because she's imagined this every now and then, wondered what it would be like to get him in the sack and watch him lose it under her. But he's not a guy who messes around and she's not willing to do more than sex at this point.

"Come on, Katie." The nickname's playful on his lips, and it sends a shudder down her spine as his fingers slide up her spine, pushing her sleeping tee up her back.

Not a shy guy. Fine. He's asking for it? He's going to get it.

His hand drops away as she pushes herself up on her knees, though. If she wanted to leave, he'd let her go. Kate appreciates that - and all the more because the shadows don't hide the jut of the erection tenting his shorts. Most guys don't get the word 'no' once their dick's up; she should have expected Will Zimmerman does.

Her t-shirt goes off onto the floor and she hears his breath catch. He can't see her clearly, but she suspects he can see just enough. She can't see his eyes, but she knows he follows her when she climbs out of the bed and slips her panties off. And when she climbs back into the bed, his hands welcome her over him.

Kate grins when Will catches his breath as she takes him in her hands through his shorts. Cotton has wonderful friction - she could have him begging in moments. She'd like that sometime. Not tonight. Tonight, she should be gentle with him.

"You sure you're up to this?"

He sits up, and then his hands are on her wrists, sliding up her arms. "I don't feel up enough for you?"

For that, she squeezes him through the cotton. "You feel plenty up. I'm checking that you can keep up."

"Having second thoughts?" The man's doing scary things with his thumbs, little stroky movements on the inside of her arm, just brushing the sides of her breasts. Faint light glimmers off his smile, off his hair as he leans forward and his lips brush past her jaw.

Desire spirals inwards, coiling her tighter. Kate tries to find her thoughts with his mouth on her, his stubble rasping against her skin. "Hey, why does it have to be about me? You're the one who died today."

"And I feel fine now. Better than fine."

She catches her breath when his fingers start stroking her skin with feathery touches, lingering caresses - this is not a guy who needs a blueprint to find his way around. He'd make a good thief - steal a woman's heart while she wasn't paying attention.

It's not easy to think when Will's assaulting her senses, all smart mouth and clever hands and the shift of his hips under hands. Kate gives up. He wants this, she wants this. No need to complicate things.

And his skin is hot under her hands, warm and hard. He's not built, but he's wiry-lean, and very sensitive. She scrapes her nails down his hip, and laughs when he arches up into her. Then it's her turn to moan when his fingers rub her clit, working her to the edge until she digs her fingers into his wrists in warning and he laughs.

"Too close?"

"Right on the edge."

"Do you have protection?"

"On the pill. Is that enough?"

"Good enough for me."

Will guides her forward and she sinks down onto him with a sigh; possession goes both ways and she likes the pressure and the heat inside her. Then he shifts his hips and her head spins. Kate bites into her lower lip with a stifled noise.

"Like it?"

"Don't sound so smug."

"Why not?"

"Because--" He's still moving, little thrusts of his hips under her, and she's losing it, barely holding onto her sanity. "Oh, God. You're really evil, you know that?"

She can't see his grin in the darkness. She doesn't need to. She can feel it against her shoulder, that twitch of his mouth. "Admit it, Kate. You like me this way."

"Just keep moving," she tells him, struggling for breath. She tightens her internal muscles around him as her finges interlace around the back of his neck - so close, oh God, yes, _there_...

Kate rides him through the orgasm, gasping. And she can feel that he's close, too, his hands clenching on her hips as he mutters something against her throat, shoving up against her as she shifts against him, and feels him tremble and quiver between her thighs, under her hands, in her body.

Repletion, soft and fuzzy, like his panting breaths against her collarbone.

He touches her afterwards - a barely-felt caress on the edge of sleep. "Thanks."

"You're welcome," she mumbles.

Guilt and embarrassment don't strike until the morning, when Kate wakes to find him still fast asleep, and makes a hasty exit to go see her mom - a visit she's been dreading and putting off ever since they arrived in Mumbai.

She suffers the questions and the concern, the food and the fussing, tells her mom that Thad's fine in California, avoids Aunt Priya trying to hook her up with a very nice engineer she knows in Seattle - the son of Aunt Priya's husband's second cousin, and calls Ravi to say that she won't be back until late.

Will's not waiting for her when she gets back, and Kate doesn't know whether to feel relief or regret.

When they see each other again, next morning, there's Ravi to act as chaperone, and the clean-up of Mumbai to work out, and the call from Helen to hear what happened with Big Bertha, and the plane trip back to Old City with an entertainment system that actually works and has things she wants to watch.

Kate manages to avoid the topic with great care and if Will shoots her sideways glances from time to time, he doesn't bring it up.


End file.
